


Familiar in a Whole New Way

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike finds more than he was looking for when he goes in search of his sire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar in a Whole New Way

Title: Familiar in a Whole New Way  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Willow/Spike  
Summary: Spike finds more than he was looking for when he goes in search of his sire.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Spoilers/Timeline: BtVS - post-Chosen, AtS - post-Destiny  
Distribution: My site, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Author's Note: Thanks to [](http://emeraldswan.livejournal.com/profile)[**emeraldswan**](http://emeraldswan.livejournal.com/) and Kat for the beta.

Dedication: For [](http://purplefeen.livejournal.com/profile)[**purplefeen**](http://purplefeen.livejournal.com/) \- Happy Birthday!

 

Spike strolled into the noisy bar, all swagger and confidence, dressed in his familiar black jeans, t-shirt and leather duster; looking decidedly out of place amongst the brightly colored outfits of the other patrons. Uncaring of this difference, the blond vampire headed to the bar, after a cursory look around the room, and perched on a stool.

"Whiskey, and keep it comin'," he snapped, not even looking at the bartender as he slammed a wad of cash on the bar. The redhead rolled her eyes at the patron, but grabbed a bottle and set it beside a shot glass in front of the man.

Going against her better judgment, she glanced up at his face, curious as to who would be wearing a black leather coat on this balmy Rio night. Something was also very familiar about his voice, but it was impossible that it could belong to who he sounded like.

"Spike," she gasped, grabbing the sticky counter to keep herself from collapsing.

"Yeah, whatofit?" he growled, slamming back the first shot. He glared at the bartender accusingly, as if it were her fault he was recognized.

"Red?" he asked in surprise, his scarred eyebrow reaching for his forehead. "What're you doing back there? Get outta there before you get caught."

"Spike," Willow laughed. "I work here."

"But I'm in Rio. At least I thought I was. Fella can get confused after traveling nights for so long." Spike eyed the bottle of liquor sitting before him, wondering what it was spiked with to make him see his witch.

Wait… his witch? When did that happen? They weren't even that close back in Sunnyhell…aside from the fact that she would have been his childe if the stupid chip hadn't interfered. Oh, right. That'd be when.

"Yes, Rio. This is where Kennedy and I settled. But slaying and magick still don't pay the bills," Willow confided. "I think the bigger question is: What are you doing here? Last I heard you were dust inside the crater that was Sunnydale. Not that I'm not happy that you're here, all not dusty."

Spike shifted uncomfortably on his stool. "This isn't really the place for that talk, luv. When do you get off?"

"In about an hour," Willow answered with a quick glance at her watch. "Wanna hang out here until then? Walk me home?"

"I get free drinks for that service, right?" Spike leered.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever. There's your bottle. I've got other customers to tend to."

Spike's eyes followed Willow's bare back as she walked to the other end of the bar. The dark green halter top was held on by two small knots – one behind her neck and one in the middle of her back. Her long red ponytail was the only other thing to break the expanse of creamy flesh.

As she turned to grab a bottle of liquor from the counter behind her, Spike took in the pale, flat bared mid-riff. He continued his surveillance of this surprising beauty down over narrow hips, her skirt ending mid thigh, rising a bit as she bent down to get something out of the small fridge beneath the counter. Spike found himself standing up a bit to try to glance at what might be under that skirt, when the view was suddenly obstructed by Willow standing straight again and handing the bottles of beer to the patron. Smooth, white legs ended in heeled sandals and red toe nails.

Spike bit back a groan and poured himself another shot. 'When the hell did she become such a looker?' he wondered. 'Was it always there?'

Spike thought back over the years he'd known Willow. She'd been a bit gangly when he first met her. But that time when he'd kidnapped her, she was starting to grow into her body then. Even in that pretty lilac number she wore too many layers to truly know what she would look like underneath.

During the years that he knew her while he was under the restraint of the chip she really started to come into her own. Started dressing better for one thing. He remembered noticing her at times, but she was always with Tara, dressing for her girl.

'Her _girl_. Not into blokes, don't go gettin' your hopes up for nothin',' he reminded himself. Not that he was interested in her that way. Right?

Spike peeked over at Willow and she caught his eyes. She flashed him a bright smile before turning to another thirsty customer.

Right. This was going to be a problem.

~~*~~

"So what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" Willow playfully asked, sidling up next to Spike at the bar.

He grinned as he turned to face her, somewhat disappointed to see her wearing a thin shirt over her halter top, open and tied around her waist.

"Hopin' to get lucky," he smirked, blatantly running his eyes over Willow's body.

Despite having received quite a few leers since she started working at the bar, Willow couldn't help blushing under Spike's stare. After all, it wasn't every day that the man flirting with her was one she used to have a crush on.

Taking note of the purse strap on her shoulder, he asked, "Ready to go?"

"That would be a big yes," Willow agreed.

"Right. Then let's get." Spike stood and grabbed Willow's hand, pulling her out of the bar.

"Spike, do you even know where you're going?" Willow asked after being pulled along for a block.

Spike stopped and looked around before glancing down at Willow. "Um, no."

Willow giggled. "C'mon, my apartment's this way."

Looping her arm through Spike's, Willow turned around and headed back towards the bar, then down a couple more blocks, with a turn or two thrown in.

They were silent as they walked, each lost in their own thoughts about seeing the other again. Neither had expected such a situation to ever arise, especially since Willow thought that Spike was permanently dead, but they were a little surprised to find how happy they were with the turn of events.

Spike was actually startled, although he didn't show it, when they stopped walking. He looked up at the house they were standing in front of, then to Willow, who was pulling a set of keys out of her purse.

"So, this yours?" he asked.

"Yep. My apartment's on the third floor."

"Attic."

"Technically," she agreed. "But it's perfect for one person. Do you wanna come up?"

"Red, you don't have to…"

"I invite you in, Spike," Willow interrupted, grinning knowingly.

Spike dipped his head in thanks, peeking at her from under his eyelashes. "Ta for that."

They stood there for several long moments, simply looking into the other's pleased eyes.

"So, we goin' in or what?" Spike finally asked.

"Oh, right." Willow shook her head a little, surprised at her own behavior. She unlocked the door, stopping to check her mailbox for anything new, before leading Spike up the stairs to her apartment door. She unlocked several more locks and pushed the door open, allowing Spike to enter before her. She closed the door and reset the locks before moving to the lamp nearby to illuminate the room.

As he'd guessed, it was on the small side, but perfectly Willow. He could see pieces of her everywhere he looked. Her living space was basically one large room. There was a couch in front of three small windows that looked out over the street, with a light blanket laying across the back. There was an empty mug next to a book on the coffee table, along with Willow's laptop. Against one wall was a full size bed, neatly made. An armoire acted as the headboard.

The kitchen was barely there - a small stove at the end of a short counter that housed the sink, with a fridge at the other end. Some cupboards above and below the counter. A small table with two chairs helped to separate the space. There was a door next to the kitchen area, which Spike assumed led to the bathroom.

As Spike finished his perusal of Willow's living space, he noticed that she was now in the kitchen area.

"Can I get you anything to drink? I don't have any blood, but I've got, um, water, tea or wine," she offered.

"Wouldn't expect you to have any blood on hand. Be right surprised if you did. Let's have some wine, then."

"Wine it is. I've got a great bottle of Sirah from a winery not too far from here. Go ahead and have a seat." Willow searched the cabinets for her wine glasses, finding them on the top shelf. Spike admired the view as she stretched and reached. "It's a good thing I cleaned the other day. You would not have wanted to be in here before then. Looked like a tornado blew through. Or like Buffy fought a demon."

With two glasses in one hand and the open bottle of wine in the other, Willow joined Spike on the couch. She slid out of her sandals, curling her legs under her, as Spike poured the wine, handing a glass to her as she settled herself against the arm.

After taking a sip, allowing herself to enjoy the flavor, Willow trained her eyes on the vampire she never thought she'd see again. "So," she began, "wanna tell me how you got here?"

Spike slipped out of his coat and mimicked Willow's pose before beginning to talk.

"Came looking for Dru. Never expected to see you here," Spike said, purposely misinterpreting Willow's question. He took a drink of the wine and had to agree that it was good.

"Dru's here?" Willow asked. "And that's not what I meant."

"I know," Spike softly admitted. "Last I heard Dru was trolling 'round these parts. It's where I left her before coming back to Sunnyhell. There's some demons here she takes up with every once in a while."

"But, why would you seek her out? You still have your soul, right?" It occurred to Willow that she really should have asked him that before inviting him into her home.

Spike relished the slight scent of fear in the air.

"Yeah, still got it. Demon made sure it would stick when he gave it to me. Not like the poof's, that'll go run and hide at the slightest glimpse of happiness. Just wanted to see my sire s'all. Needed to give her the chance to reject me, again, without assumin' it. Angelus might have run away when he got his soul, but I'm not like him. Sought mine out after all." Spike purposely drew a breath in order to sigh. "Don't want to be hidin' it from her."

"That's… actually kind of sweet," Willow said.

"Hey," Spike blustered. "I may be all soul-having, but I am not sweet."

"Considerate?"

"Better," he tersely agreed.

"I'm guessing you didn't find her."

"Haven't really had a chance to look yet. Just got here tonight."

"Oh, did you want to go - go look for her?" Willow offered, not wanting to keep Spike from finding his sire.

"Now, why would I want to do that when I have such wonderful company right here?" he smoothly responded.

"I just don't want to keep you from your mission," Willow said.

"Mission, schmission. Came looking for a girl and I found one." He took a thoughtful drink before continuing. "Speaking of one… Thought you'd be off with your junior slayer."

Willow's smile immediately fell away, leaving a small frown in its place. "Kennedy and I broke up. Once all of the excitement was over, we realized there wasn't really anything between us."

"Then I guess you don't mind me sayin' that I never much cared for the bint. You're much better than her, smarter. She was nothing but a spoiled brat, always needed to make herself the center of attention, distractin' you from what needed to be done."

"Wow, I didn't think you paid much attention to anyone other than Buffy last year," Willow gaped.

Spike cringed. "I still 'ad eyes you know. 'Sides, dying again did make me realize one thing. Buffy'll never love me, not the way I wanted her to. I just hope she's happy."

"She is. Speaking of dying… how'd you come back?"

"Oh, right. Popped out of that amulet thing in Angel's office."

Willow blinked. "You popped out of the amulet? But how'd Angel get it?"

"Don't know. All's I know is I was dust. Then the next minute I'm a bloody ghost standing in the middle of the poof's desk."

Willow giggled at the imagery. "But you're obviously not a ghost now."

Spike leaned over and rested his hand on her bare knee, letting her feel how solid he was. "Nope, not a ghost now. And man, was that a nightmare when I was finally made solid. It was fun for a while, in between the times I just disappeared, but all's well that ends well."

"How can you be so la-dee-da about this?" Willow squeaked, completely aware that Spike's hand was still on her knee.

Spike shrugged. "Had time to adjust. Not much I could 'ave done about it anyway. Was kinda fun bein' able to walk through walls, scarin' people. After a while I figured out how to pick things up. Then one day, bam! Opened a box in the mail and I was a real boy again."

"And the first thought you had was to seek out your sire?" Willow asked, a dreamy look on her face.

"Well, not the first thought," Spike leered, running his eyes along Willow's body, bringing out that lovely blush again.

"Oh," Willow quietly acknowledged.

After letting Willow squirm for a minute, Spike asked, "So why're you still here if you and the bitch aren't together anymore? Why not run off to join the Watcher or the Slayer, or even Xapper?"

"I will, eventually. It's kinda nice being away from it all, though. No one here knows me as Buffy's best friend, witch extraordinaire. Here, I'm just Willow, the bartender. Okay, sure, I'll still use magick to kill a vamp or demon if I come across one doing something bad, but I don't seek them out. And they tend to avoid me. That last spell to activate all the potentials kinda gave me a permanent demon repellent. Apparently I scream "Danger" to all things evil."

"Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't catch it when I first walked into the bar. Too lost in my thoughts I guess. Just don't get too cocky. Some evil critter may take that as a challenge."

"Oh, they've tried. The first month we were down here I got attacked plenty of times. The demons eventually figured out that I wasn't to be trifled with," Willow smugly replied.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look like that?" Spike couldn't stop himself from saying.

Willow's eyes went wide. "Like what?"

"All confident and sure of yourself. I mean, look at you… you never would have dressed like that back home."

"Spike, I dress like this for work…"

"Psh, you still wouldn't have taken a job that required you to show so much skin back in the day. Now… All that power and confidence…" Spike ended with a groan, unconsciously sliding his hand further up Willow's thigh.

Willow nervously licked her lips at the blatant lust on Spike's face. She could barely believe that it was all for her. She'd only ever seen him with that look for Buffy before. But Buffy wasn't here now. Just her, alone in her apartment, with him.

Placing her hand over Spike's, she met his eyes. "Spike, what are you doing?"

"What?" he asked surprised. He was pulled out of his highly erotic daydream of this beauty spread out beneath him on that bed, just a few feet away, by her warm hand covering his. He quickly tried to discern whether or not she sounded upset in that question, but all he remembered hearing was a hint of lust and nervousness. "Sorry."

He tried to pull his hand away, but Willow was still holding it against her. His eyes flicked to their joined hands before returning, questioningly, to meet hers.

"Red?"

"What do you want, Spike?" Willow asked, not willing to admit that she'd secretly wanted him to look at her with lust in his eyes for years. Better to let him think she was no longer interested in men than to have to deal with his rejection.

Blue eyes sparkled, a smirk twisting his lips, as he moved their joined hands to his rapidly hardening cock.

"I think the question is, what do you want?" The huskiness of his voice made Willow shiver.

"I want to show you how much I've missed you, and how glad I am that you're back," Willow answered, with a gentle squeeze of his cock.

Willow didn't give Spike a chance to reply as she took his lips in a soft kiss. His lips tasted of the wine they'd been drinking. Her hands rose to cup his face, reveling in finally being able to touch that flawless skin.

Spike's hands moved to her hips, pulling her forward until she was straddling his lap. He began to stroke the bare skin of her thighs, squeezing gently as her tongue sought entrance to his mouth, then eagerly began to duel with his.

One hand snaked up Willow's back to her head, pulling it closer before seeking out its goal. He slowly pulled the elastic out of Willow's hair, tossing it on the floor, as her luxurious mane fell about her shoulders. His hands immediately returned to her head, running through the hair, finger combing it of any snarls. Once he was satisfied it was perfect, his fingers returned to Willow's scalp, underneath her hair, massaging the tension away.

"Goddess, Spike," Willow panted, pulling out of the kiss for some much needed oxygen. "That feels soooo good." She leaned her head back into his eager hands, unconsciously exposing her neck to him.

Spike moved to explore this new flesh with his lips and tongue. He had to suppress a growl at seeing where Harmony had bitten Willow, finding himself jealous that that bint had tasted Willow when he had not had the pleasure of doing so… yet.

Willow found herself rocking her hips, grinding down on Spike's erection, having forgotten how good it felt to make out with a guy who so obviously wanted her. The proof positive of that was rubbing very enticingly against her wet panties.

"Spike," Willow keened, pulling his mouth back up to hers, needing those luscious lips against hers again.

Spike's hands abandoned Willow's head to move back down to the knot holding Willow's outer shirt closed. It was quickly discarded and his hands attacked the smaller knot holding the back of Willow's halter on. He growled in satisfaction is the strings fell free and started to move up to the last knot.

"Spike, no, wait," Willow protested, leaning back.

Spike groaned in frustration. "What now? Why'd you stop?"

"Not here. Not on the couch."

"Bed?" Spike smirked.

"Bed," Willow huskily agreed.

Spike's hands slid under Willow's ass as he stood and quickly walked them the short distance to Willow's bed. As soon as he was seated again, Willow reclaimed his mouth as he did away with the last knot, pulling the scrap of material away from Willow's body.

His hands immediately found their home exploring Willow's breasts. Long, experienced fingers teased and stroked, pinched and caressed her flesh, drawing the most wonderful sounds from Willow. His mouth soon joined his hands, taking one peaked nipple into the cool recess of his mouth, laving it with his tongue. He alternated his attentions, keeping Willow in a constant state of arousal, finally pulling away from his feast when it became apparent that she was trying to remove his shirt.

As soon as the black t-shirt cleared his chest, Willow attacked his flesh with her mouth. She gently pushed Spike back until he was lying down and then slipped off his lap to lie next to him. She ran her fingers over the sculpted torso, marveling at the perfectness of his form. Her nails teased his nipples to hardness with feather-light touches. Her tongue followed the pattern her nails had taken, deliberately stopping when she reached his pants.

Spike's hand ran over her legs, then between them and under her skirt. He groaned at the wetness he felt when his fingers brushed against her panties. Pushing the material aside, he teased her slit with the tips of his fingers, simply enjoying the velvety wet softness before easing a lone finger inside of her.

Willow barely resisted pressing back, letting Spike take this at his own speed, no matter how desperately she wanted more. Her teeth began to gently nip at Spike's flesh, encouraging him to play more. Her hand reached down to stroke Spike's still-encased cock, wanting to return the pleasure she was feeling.

Spike bucked into Willow's hand, her light touches setting him on fire - her occasional bites simply fanning the flames. He allowed a second finger to join the first, moving them faster, his thumb joining the party by rubbing her clit. He was rather relieved when Willow abandoned her teasing of his body in order to concentrate on what he was doing to hers.

He rolled Willow so that she was now lying on her back and he shifted so that he could take one of her breasts in his mouth as his hand continued its ministrations. It wasn't long before Willow's body tensed, her voice caught in her throat, as Spike pushed her over the edge.

Spike continued to work her through the orgasm, only removing his hand when she was lying glassy-eyed and panting beside him. He licked his fingers clean, savoring the essence of Willow on his tongue. While she came down from her orgasm, Spike made short work of removing her skirt and panties, then sliding out of the rest of his own clothes.

He stretched out next to her again, lightly stroking his aching cock, watching her eyes for a sign that she'd returned to herself. When she did, she was met with smirking blue eyes that knew just what kind of pleasure he'd brought her.

"Spike, that was amazing," she purred, pressing her body into his, feeling his erection against her hip.

"Ain't seen nothing yet," he promised, rolling her onto her back and moving between her legs. "You ready for more?"

"Mmm… you betcha," Willow grinned, wrapping her legs around Spike's hips.

Spike positioned himself, and eased inside Willow's tight heat. He groaned at the sensation, biting his lip in an attempt to keep from vamping out.

When he was all the way in, he paused, watching Willow's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she panted. "Forgot what it's like with a real guy."

"Been shagging many fake guys?" Spike teased as he began to move.

"Had girlfriends for the last few years, remember?" Willow grunted, catching Spike's rhythm and moving in concert. "Only guys I shagged are under the bed in a box, battery operated."

Spike tried for a look of shock, but he was too caught up in the pleasure, and couldn't hold it. Instead, he growled and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. He increased the pace of his thrusts, the mental imagery he now had spurring him on.

Willow trailed her nails over Spike's back, encouraging his pace. Her hands slid down to squeeze his ass, pulling him deeper.

Spike knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Willow's body was just too enticing. He could feel the magick surrounding her, surrounding him, her entire being screaming of passion. Desire for him. Arousal for him. Gods below, it had been too long since someone had wanted to be with _him_ , had wanted him back.

Desperately, he reached down to flick Willow's clit, feeling his balls begin to draw up. His motions became more erratic and just when he thought he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer, he felt Willow begin to clench around him, his name being called out, and he let himself go.

Spike barely held himself above Willow as they lay motionless; the only sounds Willow's panting, the only motion the rise and fall of her chest. Eventually, Spike pulled out and collapsed next to Willow, pulling her into a loose embrace.

When she caught her breath, Willow propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at Spike.

"So, you got a place to stay?"

Spike chuckled. "You know, now that you mention it, I don't believe that I do."

Willow grinned. "Well, you do now, mister. For as long as you want it. We can work out your payment for room and board later." Her hand trailed over Spike's flaccid cock in demonstration.

His raised eyebrow was answered with a giggle and kiss. And he couldn't approve more of that arrangement.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written May 5, 2005.


End file.
